Giving In
by static-harmony
Summary: Blaine and Kurt go out on what Kurt thinks is an innocent date, but Blaine has another idea. Restaurant sex. Smut, pure gooey smut.


**Author's Note: I know, I have not posted on my other story in ages, but I haven't had any inspiration at all, so I wrote this, its _smut, pure smut_. Major pron right here, (yes that's spelled wrong on purpose). I wrote this for a friend, but then decided to turn it into Klaine, cause I'm awesome like that. Also Wasabi is an actual restaurant in Ohio, I've never been to it, so I guessed on the details.**

* * *

><p>Kurt gazed around the deserted restaurant and picked at his food. Blaine had brought him to a Japanese restaurant, it was nine at night and 'Wasabi' was not closing for another three hours, but no one was around.<p>

The waiter had dropped off Blaine and Kurt's food before fleeing to the kitchen telling the pair to hit the gong on the table if they needed anything.

Blaine had a smug look on his face and shared a look with the waiter before he disappeared to the kitchen.

Kurt did not have long to dwell on that look before the smell from his food made his mouth water.

Blaine and Kurt ate silently, Blaine shooting occasionally glances Kurt's way, Kurt noticed, but refused to acknowledge them, knowing it would irritate Blaine.

Kurt had already eaten his Sashimi & Sushi platter and was eating his Nabeyaki Udon when he felt something graze his thigh.

Kurt shot Blaine a glance and the other man was just eating his Sashimi with his chopsticks, staring down at his plate. Kurt still shot him a dirty look and went back to his food.

A few seconds later, Kurt felt it again, and looked up at Blaine, who was still staring down at his plate, but what Kurt assumed was Blaine's foot, trailed up Kurt's thigh to his crotch and stopped.

Sometime during the beginning of dinner to now, Blaine had slipped off his right shoe. As Blaine's clothed foot rubbed against Kurt's crotch, Kurt felt his cock grow hard in his jeans.

"Blaine," Kurt hissed, "Stop it. We're in a restaurant!"

"So?" Blaine replied, "There isn't anyone around."

Blaine continued to rub Kurt with his foot; Kurt dropped his chopsticks on the table and grasped the edge, hissing as he felt himself grow harder.

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt groaned, grasping the edge of the table harder.

"No. Come sit on my lap." Blaine says, crossing his arms across his chest.

Kurt bites down on his lip to keep a moan from escaping his mouth. He's never been this hard and he has to admit, the idea of having sex in a restaurant when anyone could walk in is arousing, but he cannot give in. He's supposed to be the logical one in this relationship!

"Blaine," Kurt moaned out, and Blaine knew that Kurt's resolve was weakening.

"Kurt, just give in. You know you want to," Blaine said, pushing harder against Kurt's crotch.

Kurt stifled a moan again and shot out a 'fine' before standing up, hearing Blaine's foot 'thud' on the floor. Kurt stalked to the other side of the table and sat on Blaine's lap, facing the table.

"Hi," Blaine said into Kurt's back.

"Hi," Kurt replied.

Blaine moved forward and licked his way across the back of Kurt's neck; Kurt reached his right hand behind him and grasped Blaine's hair.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's left hand and brought it back too, wrapping the cord around his own wrist around Kurt's and tying them together.

Kurt gasped, "You had this planned!"

Blaine smirked before sucking and licking across Kurt's neck.

"Of course I did," Blaine breathed out between licks.

Kurt groaned and rubbed his ass against Blaine's erection.

Blaine growled and moved his hands to unzip Kurt's pants. Kurt was wearing tight black jeans, so they didn't work well to slide off, but Kurt lifted his hips and they maneuvered the pants down Kurt's thighs.

"No boxers Kurt?" Blaine said.

Kurt blushed and mumbled a 'shut up.'

"Lift up a bit," Blaine said, and Kurt complied.

Blaine unbuttoned his jeans and pulled a bottle of lube and a condom out of his pocket before sliding his pants and boxers down his legs.

"Let me prep you quick," Blaine ground out.

"No," Kurt gasped, "I want it hard."

Blaine groaned and dropped his head to Kurt's back before leaning back and sliding the condom on, slicking it down with lube and watching Kurt's thighs shake from leaning in an awkward position for too long.

Blaine grasped Kurt's hip with his left hand and grabbed his cock with his right, lining his cock right up to Kurt's hole, he slid down slow.

When he was halfway in, Kurt whined and slid himself firmly down on Blaine's cock. Blaine grasped Kurt's hips with a force that was sure to leave marks later.

Kurt groaned and Blaine grabbed his tied arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"That okay?" Blaine whispered.

"Yes," Kurt said, rocking his hips back and forth.

Blaine wrapped one arm around Kurt's hips and attached his mouth to Kurt's neck before slowly lifting Kurt up and letting him slide down.

Blaine would slightly thrust erratically as he lifted Kurt up and down.

"Harder," Kurt ground out, grabbing what he could of Blaine's hair.

"Fuck, fuckfuck, fuck," Blaine said, thrusting harder and moving his hands to each side of Kurt's hips so he could thrust harder.

Kurt panted and opened his eyes to gaze around quickly, making sure they were still alone. A wave of lust mixed with mild panic hit him when he saw a shadow, but Blaine shot his hips up and nailed Kurt's prostate and Kurt closed his eyes and moaned.

Blaine panted against Kurt's neck and kept spewing profanity into Kurt's ear, which only served to turn Kurt on more.

"Fuck, Blaine, sofuckingclose. Ha-harder." Kurt panted out.

Blaine thrust faster and felt the pressure building up inside him, he knew he was close and reached around Kurt to grab the napkin off the table.

Blaine reached down and held onto the napkin as he wrapped his hand around Kurt.

"Fuckfuck," Kurt moaned out as Blaine's warm hand wrapped around his length.

"Soclose. Kurt." Blaine whimpered into Kurt's neck.

"Come inside me love," Kurt moaned.

Blaine thrust harder and came deep inside of Kurt, thrusting erratically until Kurt came. Blaine made sure to hold the napkin against Kurt so they wouldn't have to clean up the mess.

Kurt lifted his hands above Blaine's head and unwrapped them sense they were loosely tied.

Blaine leaned his head back and panted as he watched Kurt through lidded eyes. Kurt lifted himself cautiously off Blaine's dick and pulled his pants up. Blaine stared as Kurt slid off his lap and moved to the other side of the table.

Blaine waited until Kurt was seated before pulling the condom off and tying it, making sure to wrap it in a napkin and sliding it in his pocket, then he pulled up his boxers and pants and quickly zipped them up.

Kurt quickly finished the rest of his food and waited to Blaine to speak.

"We should get out of here," Blaine said.

"S-sure," Kurt said, blushing.

"I have some more things I want to do to you before the nights over." Blaine said with a smirk.

Kurt blushed again and quickly stood up, making his way to the door.

Blaine dropped some money on the table and shot a wave to the waiter as he left; the waiter smirked and waved before going out to clean their table.

"Blaine is so lucky he's my cousin," the waiter said, cleaning up the table and making sure he disinfected the table and seats.

* * *

><p><strong>THEEND<strong>


End file.
